What the?
by momochi mimi'san
Summary: Light yang sedang sedang kasmaran pada seorang lelaki tampan, harus menerima pahitnya jatuh cinta yang menggerayangi relung hatinya. Special request fic for: Namikaze RYuuKitsune. RnR? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, TWOSHOOT, aneh, alurnya kecepetan mungkin, ada Tory cheese Cracker pairingnya(?), humornya gajebo, L pake nama Ryuuzaki. Ada OC gaje yang jadi piguran gak penting. err- saya juga ragu sama genrenya. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda sebelum lepas landas :)

Special request fic for: Namikaze RYuuKitsune

Enjoy this 8D

* * *

**What the-?**

.

.

"Sialaaan!" teriak Light frustasi sambil menendang CPU tercintanya yang entah kenapa sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dan tak bisa menyala. Namun sedetik kemudian pemuda itu tersungkur sambil memeluk CPUnya. "Ah! Maaf, Grell-chan. Aku terlalu emosi, jadi menendangmu. Aku tidak bermaksud, maaf," ujarnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang pada CPUnya sambil mengelus-ngelus permukaannya yang berdebu.

Ya, Grell adalah nama yang dianugrahkan oleh Light pada komputernya. Akhir-akhir ini Light sering menonton anime berjudul Kuroshitsuji, dan ia jatuh cinta pada makhluk bergender tak jelas bernama Grell yang termasuk salah satu dalam karakter anime tersebut. Sudahlah, hal yang tak penting ini tak layak untuk dibahas.

Light kembali membaca deretan kata yang tertera di layar monitor berbackground hitam itu. "Please insert your hard disk bla bla blaaah~ Apaan lagi sih yang harus di insert-insert?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Pemuda pemilik rambut hazelnut itu membuat author ingin membeli Bengbeng hazelnut di warung untuk menemani author mengetik fanfic ini. Oke, maaf, abaikan saja perkataan tak jelas tadi. Pemuda pemilik rambut hazel itu bingung sendiri sambil menatap monitornya. Padahal daritadi ia sudah memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada komputernya sambil mondar-mandir, salto, jungkir balik, kayang, roll depan, roll belakang, sampai rolling stone, tapi ia tetap tak mengetahui apa yang menyerang komputernya. Yang ia yakini adalah kalau komputernya tak mungkin terkena virus. Jelas saja ia tak mengerti, toh ia bukan ahli komputer.

Setelah berfikir lama, akhirnya Light memutuskan untuk menelepon Kantor Jasa Per-becak-an yang ada di komplek perumahannya untuk memanggil becak ke rumahnya.

Dengan sabar, Light menunggu si abang becak di depan rumahnya sambil ngoceh-ngoceh tak jelas, mengutuk si abang yang tak kunjung tiba. Serta ngedangdut ria, menyanyikan lagu bang Toyib sampai-sampai ia dikira orang gila yang diusir dari rumah.

Satu jam bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk seorang Light yang sedang menunggu becak yang jarak tempat mangkalnya ke rumahnya tak sampai 1km. Akhirnya si abang keren datang dengan pakaian rapih sambil menggoes becaknya dengan susah payah. Dibelakangnya, ada dua buah mobil hitam berlogo yang sepertinya mengekori si abang becak.

"Oi bang! Lama amat!" bentak Light kesal pada si abang yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hehe, maklum saya baru," sahut si abang santai dengan wajah innocent sambil menggaruk pantatnya yang gatal karena jok yang didudukinya banyak kutunya.

"Ngapain juga itu pake baju bagus-bagus kaya orang mau ngantor?" tanya Light sewot sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pakaian si abang, setelan kemeja abu-abu kebiruan, lengkap dengan dasi pula.

"Oh ini. Nama saya Matsuda, saya sedang mengikuti program acara Tv, 'Bosan Jadi Pegawai', tahu kan mas?" kata si abang memeperkenalkan diri tanpa diminta.

"Oh! Saya tahu! I-ini, ada kamera dong?" tanya Light antusias.

Matsuda mengangguk semangat. "Disana kamera, disana juga, disana juga ada. Kalau menyerah lambaikan tangan saja, nanti tim kami akan datang," kata si abang ngawur sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah kamera di sekitarnya. Light sweatdrop.

"Onii-san~! Mau kemana siang-siang panas begini?" teriak Sayu yang keluar tiba-tiba dari dalam rumah, setelah menyadari kakaknya tidak ada di kamar.

"Ah, Sayu berisik. Mau ke dokter!" jawab Light jutek sambil senyum-senyum plus dadah-dadah ala Aming ke arah kamera yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Matsuda.

"Dokter? Siapa yang sakit?" tanya Sayu menyelidik.

"Grell-chan," sahut Light singkat, sekarang ia kissbye-kissbye ke arah kamera. Gantian, Matsuda sweatdrop.

"Siapa Grell-chan?"

"Mas, jadi gak nih naik becaknya?" tanya si abang yang udah keringetan nungguin Light. Kemudian ia dadah-dadah ke Sayu dengan gerakan slow motion. Sayu sweatdrop.

.

.

"Wah, pemirsa, penghasilan ketiga untuk hari ini nih. Lumayan," ujar Matsuda menatap kamera yang menyorot dirinya sambil memamerkan selembar uang lima ribuan.

"Oi bang, kameranya gak mau masuk?" tanya Light pada Matsuda.

"Buat apa? Kan saya cuma nganterin mas doang. Kamera kan mau ngeliput saya," ujar Matsuda santai.

"Oh iya, kirain mau liput saya. Yaudah, dadah mas-mas kameramen ganteng, nanti kita ketemu lagi ya kapan-kapan. Dadah~" ujar Light yang kemudian masuk ke dalam toko komputer yang ramai pengunjung itu.

"Ya pemirsa, barusan itu penumpang paling spektakuler di antara yang lainnya," ujar Matsuda pada kamera.

Sementara itu di dalam toko..

Suasana ramai pengunjung yang ingin memenuhi kebutuhan elektroniknya menambah panas suasana siang hari yang terik.

"Mas, langsung naik saja. Mau service kan?" sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan poni panjang pendek.

"Oh, makasih ya," balas Light sambil tersenyum yang kemudian menaiki tangga yang tepat di sebelahnya.

Suasana di atas jauh lebih sepi. Hanya saja lebih banyak barang yang diletakkan disana. Seperti CPU yang akan diservice, kardus-kardus yang berisi seperangkat alat elektronik, dan lainnya. Ruangan itu terasa sempit. Walaupun disana hanya ada 3 orang yang bekerja.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang sibuk meng-install program yang author tidak tahu di sudut kanan. Didekatnya ada seorang pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang duduk-duduk santai saja. Sementara itu, di sudut kiri, ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan cara duduk aneh yang lebih terlihat seperti berjongkok.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu berdiri dan berbalik menghadap Light. Memperlihatkan wajah pucatnya yang sepertinya jarang terkena sinar matahari. kantung matanya yang tebal menggantung dimatanya. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya lelaki itu pada Light. Suara baritonnya terdengar seksih di telinga Light. Light memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan berbinar dan background pink-pink, ditambah bunga sakura yang bermekaran dan pelangi yang menggantung di atas kepalanya dengan tak kontrasnya. Detik itu juga, Light menyatakan dirinya 'Fallin love at the first sight' pada lelaki itu.

"A-ano, komputerku tak bisa menyala," kata Light dengan wajah mupeng, tak sadar ilernya sudah hampir menetes.

Lelaki itu mengambil alih CPU Light dari tangan Light, sehingga tangannya secara tak sadar bersentuhan dengan tangan Light. Langsung saja liur Light menetes saat lelaki itu sdah berbalik untuk mengetes CPU nya.

Setelah dicoba dan akhirnya komputernya tak bisa menyala, lelaki itu akhirnya mencoba membongkar CPU Light.

"Ini motherboardnya yang rusak," ujar si lelaki setelah lama memeriksa.

"Mo-motherboard? Kerusakan fisik ya?" tanya Light yang sudah menghapus liurnya. Hatinya berdebar-debar menatap si lelaki manis yang sekarang tengah ebrbicara di depannya.

"Ya, harddisknya jadi tidak bisa dimasukkan," jawab lelaki itu.

"Err, biaya perbaikannya berapa?"

"Kalau pakai motherboard yang second, sekitar 230 ribu. Kalau mau bisa diambil nanti malam."

"Y-ya sudah, aku ambil nanti malam," sahut Light gugup yang langsung hendak turun tapi dihentikan oleh si lelaki tadi.

"Tungu," Light berbalik, "kau lupa notanya," ujar lelaki itu seraya menghampiri meja, membelakangi Light, lalu menuliskan beberapa kata disana. "Nama?"

"Eh? Namaku? Namaku Light, Light Yagami," jawab Light.

"Ryuuzaki-san!" si pemuda berambut blonde menghampiri lelaki itu seraya menggelayuti lehernya.

"Ada apa Mello?" tanya lelaki yang dipanggil Ryuuzaki itu.

_Ah, apa-apaan sih si blonde gila itu, pergi sana dari pangeranku, jangan dekat-dekat, hus hus_, batin Light tak senang.

"Aku sebal," sahut si blonde sambil melirik pemuda berambut merah yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada komputer di depannya.

"Bertengkar lagi dengan Matt-kun?"

"Iya, huhu." Mello mengeratkan pelukan pada leher Ryuuzaki yang membuat wajah Light memerah karena marah.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Mello-kun," Ryuzaki meregangkan pelukan Mello seraya berbalik menghadap Light, "Nomor handphonemu berapa?"

"Nomor handphoneku?" ulang Light tak percaya. _Gyaaa! Dia mnta nomor handphoneku! Emaak, ada cowo cakep minta nomor handphone aye! batin Light girang_. Wajahnya memerah saat Ryuuzaki mengangguk. "Nomorku kosong delapan sembilan satu dua tiga empat lima enam tujuh delapan."

"Nomor yang cantik," ujar si blonde sambil tersenyum, "Ryuuzaki-san, panas-panas begini, tubuhmu tetap dingin ya, nyaman sekali," lanjut pemuda itu yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan volume suara yang dikencangkan, membuat pemuda yang bernama Matt menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Mello-kun," desis Ryuuzaki tidak senang.

_GYAAA! AKU MAU JADI SI BLONDE YANG BISA PELUK-PELUK DIA SEENAKNYA! EMAK, MAUU!_ jerit Light dalam hati.

Ryuzaki merobek nota dua rangkap itu lalu menyodorkannya selembar pada Light. "Ini, nanti kalau sudah bisa diambil akan kuhubungi."

Light menerimanya dengan gugup. "Te-terima kasih."

Dan Light pun pulang dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga sambil menyanyikan syair tembang kenangan dengan nada yang kacau, ditambah dengan joget-joget tak jelas di sepanjang jalan. Membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya terpaksa menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang-banget-cakep-cakep-tapi-gila, atau ada-orang-gila-lagi-kasmaran.

Sesampainya dirumah, Light langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya agar Sayu bawel itu tak mengganggunya. Pemuda itu merebahkan tubuhnya yang berkeringat di atas ranjangnya. Karena bajunya basah berkeringat, jadi ia lepas saja baju itu.

"Aaah! Ryuuzaki, menikahlah denganku!" seru Light pada bantal gulingnya yang sekarang di peluknya. "Kau mau menikah denganku? Ah, terima kasih! Muach muach!" Light lalu menciumi bantal guling itu dengan napsunya. Sepanjang siang hari yang panas itu, Light tak henti-hentinya memikirkan lelaki dewasa yang bernama Ryuuzaki itu sampai ia seperti orang gila. Ia juga memenuhi otaknya dengan pikiran yang aneh-aneh dan mesum tentang lelaki itu. Membuatnya nyengir-nyengir cekikikan sendiri dalam kamarnya.

"Onii-san! Makan malam!" seru Sayu yang sedari tadi tidak berhasil membujuk Light agar membantunya mengerjakan PR sambil menggedor pintu kamar Light.

Pemuda bermata coklat itu melirik jendela kamarnya yang masih terang benderang ditimpah cahaya matahari kemudian balas berteriak. "Jangan bodoh, Sayu! Ini masih siang!"

"Ah, Onii-san mah!" Sayu yang akhirnya menyerah turun ke ruang tamu.

Dan Light pun tertidur saking lelahnya membayangkan wajah imut, manis, lucu, cantik seperti panda milik Ryuuzaki itu.

.

.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why. Without you it's hard to survive._

Suara handphone Light yang sedang di dalam kantong berdering nyaring. Light yang sedang tertidur pun terbangun dengan wajah mesum dan langsung grepe-grepe pantatnya sendiri buat nyari handphonenya yang ternyata ada di pahanya. Sangat jelas kalau tadi ia memimpikan yang aneh-aneh tentang Ryuuzaki.

Light melihat nomor tak dikenal yang berkedip di layar handphone bobroknya. "Wah! Ini pasti Ryuuzaki!" teriaknya histeris, kemudian mengangkatnya dan berujar dengan nada antusias, "Halo?"

"Selamat malam, apa benar saya berbicara dengan bapak Light Yagami?" tanya suara wanita di seberang sana.

_Lah, kok cewe?_ batin Light bingung. _Ah, mungkin ini operatornya_. "Ya, saya Light."

"Bisa minta waktunya sebentar? Saya Tuti Mastuti dari 3 costumer care, mau memberitahukan bahwa nomor bapak terpilih sebagai nomor yang beruntung dan mendapatkan gratis panggilan ke sesama operator selama seminggu," ujar si operator itu. Light langsung kecewa dan lesu.

"Ya, bisa," sahut Light ogah-ogahan. Kemudian ia menekan tombol loudspeaker, dan membiarkan si operator berbicara sepuas hatinya tanpa ia dengarkan.

Setelah beberapa saat, si operator akhirnya mengatakan, "Bagaimana bapak, apa sudah jelas?"

"Ya ya, terima kasih ya, malam, dadah, jangan nelpon lagi ya, muach muach, besok tanda tangannya dikirim," jawab Light ngaco kemudian langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian bangun dari tidurnya, meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan lalu ke kiri, roll depan, roll belakang, sit up, push up, berbagai ritual dan senam lantai lainnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil handuknya lalu menyampirkannya bahunya, bersiap-siap mandi. Tapi, baru saja ia membuka kunci kamarnya, handphonenya berdering lagi.

Lagi-lagi nomor tak dikenal. _Yang ini pasti Ryuuzaki!_ Batin Light yakin.

"Hallo?" ujar Light dengan suara seksih yang dibuat-buat, ditambah dengan desahan merdunya yang membumbui suaranya sehingga menciptakan cita rasa yang sempurna.

"Hallo? Ini Yagami-san ya?" tanya suara di seberang sana, itu bukan suara bariton seksih milik Ryuuzaki. Light langsung kecewa, merasa menyia-nyiakan suara seksihnya yang merdu dan spesial ia keluarkan hanya untuk Ryuuzakinya.

"Iya, ini siapa ya?" tanya Light dengan suara biasa.

"Ini Mello dari Death Hardware, CPUnya sudah bisa diambil tuh," kata suara itu.

_Ah, ini si blonde itu ya_. "Oh, ya sudah saya kesana. Terima kasih."

Light mematikan teleponnya kemudian beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan ogah-ogahan.

Setelah mandi selama 45 menit, Light akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang wanginya semerbak. Tak tanggung-tanggung, setengah botol sabun dihabiskan agar tubuhnya wangi saat bertemu Ryuuzaki, dan Ryuuzaki jatuh cinta padanya.

Dengan hati dan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga, akhirnya Light melangkah keluar rumah menuju Death Hardware, toko komputer itu dengan jalan kaki. Sesekali ia tebar pesona pada gadis-gadis yang lewat, dan gadis-gadis itu dengan otomatis langsung berbisik-bisik dan cekikikan dengan temannya.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: *lap keringet pake jaket* akhirnya selesai juga. gomen kalo ada typo, gomen kalo ngaco, gomen kalo aneh dan gajebo, dan- gomen deh pokonya atas ketidaksempurnaannya.

Ada yang tahu gak ringtonenya itu lagu apa? :3

YOSH! Pokoknya fic ini akan di apdet secepetnya. Makin banyak review, makin cepet apdet. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, TWOSHOOT, aneh, alurnya kecepetan mungkin, ada Tory cheese Cracker pairingnya(?), humornya gajebo. Ada OC gaje yang jadi piguran gak penting. err- saya juga ragu sama genrenya. Kencangkan sabuk pengaman anda sebelum lepas landas :)

Special request fic for: Namikaze RYuuKitsune

Enjoy this and happy bleeding(?) 8D

* * *

**What the-?**

.

.

Sesampainya di toko kumuh yang sudah sepi pengunjung itu, Light langsung naik dengan penuh semangat tanpa bertanya dulu pada penjaga yang di bawah. Suasana masih seperti tadi, pakaian mereka masih belum diganti. Si rambut merah masih memakai baju berlengan panjang dengan motif salur merah-hitam, si blonde masih dengan pakaian kulit hitamnya yang tak berlengan, sedangkan pangeran Light tercinta, Ryuuzaki, masih memakai baju putih dengan lengan panjang dan blue jeans lusuh.

"Se-selamat malam," ujar Light sambil menatap Ryuuzaki dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harapan.

Ryuuzaki yang sedang menyantap kue makan malamnya menoleh, "Yagami-kun ya?" tanyanya memastikan setelah Light menyerahkan notanya, dan kemudian dengan sigap menambil CPU Light yang ditaruh di deretan CPU-CPU lainnya yang sedang menunggu pemiliknya datang.

"I-iya," sahut Light gugup.

"Ini, dicoba dulu, ada yang kurang atau tidak," ujar Ryuuzaki seraya menyalakan komputer Light.

Light hanya mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Ryuuzaki untuk menjajal komputernya.

"Wah, kau pakai switzal ya? Wangi loh," puji si blonde yang tengah menyantap cokelatnya sambil melirik tajam pada pemuda berambut merah di dekatnya. Si pemuda yang dilirik hanya mendengus kesal sambil membuang mukanya. "Cih, Matt! Sudahlah! Kau tak akan bisa marah padaku!"

"Apa sih Mello, berisik!" teriak Matt.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Tidak malu ya, ada pengunjung begini?" ujar Ryuuzaki sambil tersenyum pada Light. Sementara Light hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas dengan wajah merona sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Si Matt jutek hari ini, lagi dapet ya Matt?" tanya Mello tak mengacuhkan omongan Ryuuzaki.

"Apaan sih?" jawab Matt sinis.

Suasana mulai ribut dengan pertengkaran kecil Matt dan Mello.

"A-ano, bisa minta install microsoft office yang 2007?" tanya Light malu-malu dengan hati berdebar.

"Tentu saja." Ryuuzaki mendekati Light yang tengah duduk di tempat duduknya. Dengan naluri, Light berpindah tempat, mengembalikan tempat duduknya pada Ryuuzaki yang langsung duduk ketika Light menyingkir.

Light duduk di kursi yang disediakan Ryuuzaki sambil menatap fokus pada lelaki itu. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya. Benar-benar merasa kasmaran.

Ryuuzaki menunggu proses install sambil menyantap sesendok kuenya yang terakhir, menjilati sendok yang berlumuran cream itu, lalu mendesah kecewa sambil menatap sedih pada piring kosong di hadapannya. Light meneguk ludahnya, menahan gejolak asmara yang sedang di deritanya agar ia tak menerkam Ryuuzaki sekarang juga. Oh, apakah Kami-sama sadar bahwa salah satu malaikatnya sedang jatuh cinta?

Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan dengan postur bungkuk yang membuat Light tambah menyukainya ke arah Matt yang terlihat frustasi dan tak sanggup mengatasi masalah komputernya. Lelaki itu menyentuh pundak Matt sembari berujar, "Tampaknya Matt-kun sedang kesusahan ya?" Lelaki itu melirik Mello yang sedang bermanja-manja dengan cokelat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai belahan jiwanya dengan ekor matanya.

"Mau membantuku, Ryuuzaki-san?" tawar Matt dengan nada malas.

"Maaf Matt-kun, tapi aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Minta tolong pada rekanmu yang senggang saja, ya?" Light merona saat mendengar dirinya sedang dibicarakan.

Matt menghela nafasnya. "Ahh, baiklah baiklah! Hei blonde, bantu aku dong! Jangan duduk dan bersantai-santai saja disitu! Menyebalkan!"

"Nfufufu." Mello tertawa kecil di sela jilatannya kemudian menghampiri rekannya itu. "Dengan senang hati, dear," lanjutnya sambil mengelus dagu Matt.

"Che!" dengus Matt sambil membuang mukanya. Sementara itu Light mendapatkan pandangan baru tentang si blonde, _sepertinya dia itu playboy ya._

Ryuuzaki tersenyum dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya, Light hanya bisa memberikan tatapan ayo-peluk-aku-Ryuuzaki,-come-to-papa pada lelaki itu.

"Sudah selesai," suara itu membuai telinga Light, "coba cek lagi apa ada yang kurang?"

"Ah, tidak, sudah cukup itu saja," jawab Light sedikit gugup, tak menyadari semburat pink yang menghinggap dengan lincah di pipinya.

"Hm, kalau begitu, bayarnya di bawah ya," ujar Ryuuzaki seraya membereskan CPU Light, kemudian menyodorkannya ke Light. Dan sekali lagi, secara tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, dan itu membuat Light sedikit gelagapan.

"A-ano," Light berjalan ke arah tangga dan hendak turun, setelah sebelumnya berbalik dan berujar sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih, Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki hanya membalas senyum pemuda itu lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dengan hati menyesal sekaligus kecewa, Light membayar biayanya kemudian pulang ke rumahnya naik becak. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia terus mengumpat tak jelas.

"Ah, kenapa tadi aku tak bilang saja padanya minta di installkan game? Atau apa kek untuk mengulur waktu. Akh! Kapan lagi aku bisa bertemu dengannya? Ah menyebalkaaan!" jeritnya dalam perjalanan pulang di dalam becak, membuat si abang becak bingung sendiri dan terpancing untuk bertanya.

"Lagi naksir cewek yah dik?"

"Cowok kok bang!" sahut Light kesal. Jawaban itu membuat si abang becak ilfil dan memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lebih jauh.

Sementara itu di markas(?) Ryuuzaki...

"Ryuuzaki-san, pelanggan yang tadi tampan ya? Manis loh," puji si blonde yang sedang membantu rekannya. Rekannya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Che, apa bagusnya dia."

"Kau cemburu kan, Matt?" goda Mello sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mello.

"Siapa sih yang cemburu?" bentak Matt kesal.

"Hm, manis sih. Tapi tetap saja kue-kueku lebih manis dari apapun," tanggap Ryuuzaki pelan. "Mello-kun tidak suka padanya kan?"

Mello menggeleng. "Aku kan hanya suka pada seorang pemuda berambut merah yang suka memakai goggle oranye dan bermata hijau," ujarnya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Hei, sudahlah, jangan cemberut begitu," lanjutnya seraya merangkul Matt. Yang dirangkul hanya merona.

"Siapa suruh tadi kau bilang kalau dia itu lebih manis dariku," jawab Matt jutek.

"Hihihi, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula sepertinya pemuda itu menyukai Ryuuzaki.. Ya kan, Ryuuzaki-san?"

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum misterius penuh tanda tanya dan teka teki.

.

.

"AAA! Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi!" teriak Light seraya membanting dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. "Harus! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

Dan sebuah ide konyolpun merasuki pikirannya. Malamnya, Light sibuk memikirkan cara untuk bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Dan ketika ia sudah menemukan caranya, ia langsung menjalankan rencana itu saat pukul 3 dini hari.

.

.

"Permisi," ujar Light entah kepada siapa, "sepertinya komputerku terkena virus."

Ryuuzaki yang sedang melayani pelanggan menoleh. "Virus ya? Matt, kau senggang kan?"

"Peluruku habis, uangku habis, nyawaku tinggal satu, tamatlah sudah," jawab pemuda itu tak nyambung.

Inner Light: Apah? Kenapa Matt? Kenapa tidak kau saja, Ryuuzaki? Ahh, aku mau Grell-chan disentuh oleh Ryuuzaki!

"Hm, Misa mau VGA yang bagus ya! Jangan seperti yang ini! VGA yang ini bodoh, bikin komputer Misa lemot!" ujar seorang gadis pirang bersemangat.

"Tenang saja, Amane-san," balas Ryuuzaki. Entah mengapa rasanya Light merasa cemburu dengan gadis itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Matt, menyerahkan Grell-channya, tak mengacuhkan tangannya yang bersentuhan atau apa kek. Perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada lelaki yang kini sedang membongkar CPU seorang gadis.

"Hei, silahkan duduk," ujar si blonde mengagetkan Light sambil menyodorkan bangku ke hadapannya.

"Oh, terima kasih," balas Light sambil menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. Pandangannya tetap pada Ryuuzaki.

"Hm, datanya mau di back-up dulu?" tanya Matt tiba-tiba.

"Ya, jangan ada yang hilang ya," jawab Light tanpa menoleh. Matanya terkunci pada Ryuuzaki.

"Akan memakan waktu lama, mau menunggu?" tanya Matt ogah-ogahan.

"Tak apa, aku sedang senggang," jawab Light yang juga ogah-ogahan.

Light terus menatap setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Ryuuzaki, dan ia selalu terpesona pada lelaki itu. Wajah pemuda yag tampan itu seperti sedang menerawang jauh.

"Yagami-san, matamu indah ya," puji si blonde yang sedang memang sedang tak ada kerjaan. Ia duduk di kursi putar dengan tangan ditaruh dibelakang kepala.

Light menoleh. "Benarkah? Terima kasih," jawabnya singkat yang kemudian mengembalikan pandangannya pada lelaki itu. Sementara si rambut merah hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Ryuuzaki ya, dia itu urusannya mengurus perangkat fisik," ujar Mello menjelaskan, Light hanya meng-oh-kan, "Sementara, si Matt itu mengurusi program."

"Dan kau?" tanya Light yang pandangannya beralih pada Mello.

"Kerjaku ya santai-santai, hahaha."

"Eh? Benarkah? Enak sekali!" sahut Light terkejut.

Mello mengibaskan tangannya, "Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku sama seperti Matt. Tapi karena si Matt itu baru, makanya dia harus lebih banyak menangani pelanggan. Aku jadi senggang terus. Hihi."

"Mello cerewet amat sih, berisik tahu!" ujar Matt tiba-tiba sewot.

"Apa sih honey, marah-marah terus deh ah." Light merinding saat mendengar panggilan mesra yang diluncurkan oleh Mello pada pemuda itu. "Tak usah kaget begitu, dia itu pacarku," lanjutnya. Siapa yang tak kaget kalau mendengar pengakuan seorang pemuda yang bisa dikategorikan cukup tampan, yang menyatakan dirinya homo, walaupun secara implisit.

"O-oh? Pacarmu?" tanya Light tak percaya.

"Mello!" teriak Matt kesal.

"Hihihi. Tuh kan marah-marah. Cemburu dia melihat kita ngobrol." Pemuda blonde itu bisik-bisik di telinga Light.

"Bla bla blaaah ~ Ada lebah berdengung di sekitar telingaku. Menyebalkan." Matt membuang mukanya kesal.

"Tak usah pasang ekspresi kaget begitu dong. Kau juga kan?" tanya Mello tak jelas.

"E-eh?" Light tambah memasang tampang bingung. "Aku juga apa?"

"Kuperhatikan, pandanganmu pada Ryuuzaki itu dalam sekali. Hihi," bisik Mello. Jelas saja wajah Light jadi merona. "Hahaha, tuh kan benar apa kataku!"

"Sssh!" Light menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah muda.

.

.

"Ahh, selesai juga!" seru Matt sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Timing yang tepat dengan kedatangan dua pemuda yang baru saja jalan-jalan keluar untuk mencari jajanan. "Lama sekali, sepertinya asyik ya?"

"Jangan cemburu begitu Matt," ujar Mello sambil mengedipkan matanya yang membuat Matt langsung membuang mukanya sambil mendengus kesal. Perasaan Light kini sudah tidak berdebar-debar seperti tadi.

"Yagami-san, komputernya sudah selesai," ujar Matt tanpa menoleh.

"Terima kasih, Matt-san," sahut Light sambil tersenyum. Tapi bukannya menghampiri Matt, ia malah menghampiri Ryuuzaki yang sedang menggiti kukunya, membuat Light tambah geregetan, jadinya geregetan, apa yang harus kulakukan, seperti lagunya Sherina.

Setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya yang selama ini terpendam jauh di dalam hati dan jantungnya, Light Yagami, pemuda berambut cokelat berumur 17 tahun, lahir tanggal 28 februari, tinggi badan 179 cm, berat badan 59 cm, bergolongan darah A, bermata coklat kemerahan(sumber: google), err- tadi author mau ngetik apa tuh, jadi lupa kan.

Oh ya, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian yang selama ini tersembunyi dalam kotak harta karun di dasar hatinya, akhirnya Light Yagami memberanikan dirinya untuk menoel Ryuuzaki dengan jari telunjuknya. Lelaki yang ditoel menoleh. "Ya?"

"A-ano," Light memainkan kedua telunjuknya ala Nobita lagi dimarahi ibunya dengan wajah se-innocent dan se-cute yang ia bisa, "mau makan malam bersama?" Dan pada detik itu juga, darah langsung naik ke kepalanya yang membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Hm, boleh. Kebetulan toko sudah mau tutup," jawab Ryuuzaki santai tanpa memperdulikan perasaan curiganya pada anak itu. Aneh bukan? Ya, sangat aneh.

Inner Light: Yatta! Akhirnya! Tidak sia-sia, akhirnya makan malam bareng! Yay! Emak, calon seme aye ni mak!

Oke, silahkan sweatdrop.

"Sekarang ya?" tanya Light yang dijawab anggukan oleh Ryuuzaki.

"Memangnya tidak makan dengan keluargamu? Mello-kun dan Matt-kun ikut kan?"

"Aku gak punya papa ~" jawab Light gak nyambung menirukan sebuah iklan mie instan yang suka bikin author nyengir. Oke, silahkan sweatdrop lagi. "Maksudku, mereka sedang menjenguk nenek di Bandung(?)."

"Aku sudah makan tadi, dan Matt, dia tidak akan membiarkan seme-nya sendirian disini kan? Lagipula aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuknya," kata Mello sambil menunjukkan bungkusan yang sejak tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Yakin kalian tak mau ikut?" tanya Ryuuzaki meyakinkan mereka.

Mello mengangguk sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala Matt dengan tangannya.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan ya." Ryuuzaki pamit. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Permisi, duluan." Light membungkukkan badannya rendah-rendah sambil cengar-cengir kesenengan. Tak sadar akan Grell-channya yang tertinggal.

Setelah kedua insan itu turun dari tempat itu, Mello cekikikan sendiri yang disambut jitakkan pelan dari Matt.

"Aku, rasanya ingin melihat ekspresi anak itu. Seperti apa ya?"

Alis Matt mengerut bingung. "Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Tidak kok, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa," jawab Mello disela cekikikannya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, atau.." ancam Matt.

"Atau apa? Eh?" Mello menghentikkan cekikikannya. "Iya Matt, iya. Jangan cemburu dong beyb. Iya dikasih tau hun, tapi turunin dulu dong pistolnya. Wadaw! Sakit honey bunny pocari sweety! Walaupun cuma peluru kelereng, tapi tetep aja sakit kalau kena jidat. Matt, jangan merengut begitu dong. Iya deh, aku cuma bilang sama dia kalau Ryuuzaki anak baik. Puas kau hah? Dasar author bodoh, kenapa peran saya sama Matt jadi terbalik begini hah? Dasar idiot!"

"Shut the fu*ck up Mells!" Matt mengisi peluru dalam pistolnya lagi.

"Aaa!"

.

Cahaya kekuningan berpendar dari sebuah bola lampu yang tergantung di atas kepala Light dan Ryuuzaki. Kontras bila disandingkan dengan cat yang berwarna kecoklatan itu. Lukisan-lukisan abstrak terpajang di dinding coklat itu. Meja bundar transparan dengan 4 sofa hitam berukuran satu orang tersebar di dalam restoran yang sepi itu. Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan pintu yang merapat ke jendela. Air bening mengalir dari atas membasahi kaca bening itu dari luar.

Seorang pelayan berbadan bogel, gendut, hitam, mata besar dan bundar seperti jengkol, dan rambut pendek bondol datang menghampiri meja kedua insan yang baru duduk itu. Sang pelayan jelek menatap aneh saat melihat posisi duduk Ryuuzaki yang aneh itu. Ryuuzaki sendiri juga menatap aneh pada high heels si pelayan bername-tag Tuti Mastuti. Bingung, high heels lancip setinggi 7 cm itu dapat menopang tubuh gendut si pelayan.

Tatap menatap terjadi cukup lama antara si pelayan dengan Ryuuzaki sampai akhirnya Light membuka suara. "A-aku mau pesan kare udon saja, minumnya teh hijau hangat."

Si pelayan mencatat pesanan dengan cepat kemudian pandangannya terfokus pada Ryuuzaki lagi.

"Aku mau ice cream coffee," ujarnya tanpa melihat buku menu, "dan teh hangat. Juga minta gula balok yang banyak."

"Baiklah, kare udon 1, ice cream coffee 1, teh hijau hangat 1, teh hangat 1, dan segelas penuh gua balok," ulang si pelayan yang dandanannya menor dan gak jelas penuh penekanan pada menu terakhir.

Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk, kemudian si pelayan ngeloyor pergi ke tempatnya yang seharusnya.

"Jadi, ada apa Yagami-kun tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam bersama?" tanya Ryuuzaki mengungkapkan kecurigaannya.

"T-tidak, ano, aku tidak ada teman makan malam. Hehe." Tangan Light bergerak meraih alisnya yang terasa gatal kemudian menggaruknya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'srek-srek-

"Hm, pasti ada apa-apa kan?" tanya Ryuuzaki, ekspresinya datar.

Light tersipu, ia menundukkan wajahnya. "Um.."

"Permisi, pesanan anda sudah datang," ujar si pelayan yang tiba-tiba sudah kembali dan mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Makin cepat saja," gerutu Ryuuzaki heran.

"Tentu saja, namanya juga 'Delivery Express'," tukas si pelayan judes. Pantas saja restoran ini sepi, ternyata mereka memelihara pelayan yang tak ramah.

"Pantas saja cepat, makanannya sudah dingin." Ryuuzaki ikutan judes.

"Tentu saja dingin, kau kan pesan ice cream," ujar si pelayan tak mau kalah.

Light meraih mangkuk hitamnya. "Makananku masih panas kok."

Si Tuti Mastuti langsung ngeloyor, membawa kembali nampan hitamnya ke arah tempatnya seharusnya berada.

"Dasar, dari dulu tak berubah," gerutu Ryuuzaki, menyendok ice creamnya. "Jadi, ada apa tiba-tiba mengajak makan malam bersama? Kita bahkan belum kenal.."

"Ng..."

Lelaki pucat itu menyantap ice creamnya. "Hayo, ada apa?" Ia mengarahkan sendok plastik mungilnya ke wajah Light, membuat Light semakin tersipu dan grogi.

"A-aku.."

"Kau?" goda Ryuuzaki, menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aduh." Light menggeliat tak nyaman dalam sofanya, menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Hayoo, ada apa? Mau menculikku ya?"

"Rasanya nama pelayan tadi tak asing ya," ujar Light jujur.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jadi, mau menculikku ya?"

"Bukan kok! Aku.. Aku menyukaimu!" serunya dengan gagah berani dan semilyar persen kepercayaan diri yang sedaritadi sibuk dibangunnya. Ditambah ia mengingat percakapannya dengan Mello tadi sore. _Kalau suka, nyatakan saja, jangan dipendam begitu. Aku tahu kok, aku kan bisa melihat ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta sepertimu. Yah, lebih baik ungkapkan saja, sebelum kau memendamnya terlalu lama dan sakit hati?_

Ryuuzaki menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya yang baru pernah dilihat Light selama dua hari ini. Senyum yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Senyum yang langsung membuat Light kelepek-kelepek. Senyum yang terlihat seperti respon yang baik dan memupuk bibit harapan dan bibit chandra(?) di hati Light. Pemuda berambut coklat itu membalas senyum Ryuuzaki.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. _Ryuuzaki merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil handphonenya_. I still feel your touch in my dreams._ Mengangkatnya dengan dua jari_, Forgive me my weak-_ kemudian menekan tombol berwarna hijau dengan telunjuk dari tangan yang satunya lagi. Mendekatkan handphonenya ke daun telinganya.

"Hallo?_" _

Light bengong menatap Ryuuzaki. _Wih, ada ikatan benang merah yang terbentang di antara kita, Ryuuzaki. Ringtone kita sama cuy!_ Batin Light senang.

"Ada apa Near?" suara Ryuuzaki terdengar datar. "Mainan ketinggalan? Dimana? Benarkah? Ah, ya ya. Sebentar lagi pulang. Bye dear."

Light tambah melongo mendengar kata 'dear' yang dilontarkan lelaki di hadapannya pada orang yang berhubungan dengannya di telepon tadi, Near. Seakan ada tronton yang melindas harapan Light yang baru saja tumbuh sedikit. Baru tumbuh sedikit.

"A-ano, maaf. Itu pacarmu ya?" tanya Light dengan tatapan penuh harapan.

Ryuuzaki menggeleng, melontarkan senyum manisnya lagi. "Bukan, aku tak punya pacar."

Kembang harapan Light seakan tumbuh dengan cepat, menembus tronton yang tadi melindasnya dengan sadis. Seperti ada bunga yang tumbuh di kepala Light.

"Ryuuzaki-san," mata Light berbinar-binar, "a-aku menyukaimu. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Kulit pucatmu, kantung matamu, cara dudukmu, senyumanmu, terus terngiang di kepalaku!"

"Maaf-"

"Rasanya aku tak bisa menghilangkanmu dari kepalaku, sampai aku mual. Ya ampun, aku baru pertama kali jatuh cinta sampai seperti ini. Benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kedua, dan setiap pandangan lainnya!"

"Maaf-"

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, Ryuuzaki," dengan sigap, Light menggenggam tangan Ryuuzaki, "tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah terjerumus dalam ranjau cinta yang curam dan dalam ini. Aku tidak tahan memendamnya sendirian!"

"Maaf-"

"Oh, seperti apa yang kau bilang, kita bahkan belum kenal. Ya, kita memang belum kenal! Tapi, bagaimana kalau pedekate dulu? Tak apa kalau kau menolak, tapi, ijinkan aku mengenalmu lebih jauh!"

"Maaf-"

"Kami-sama, malaikatmu ini sangat tampan dan manis untuk dilihat. Tak sadarkah kau, ada seorang malaikatmu yang tersesat di dunia manusia ini dan sekarang duduk di hadapanku, dengan jarak yang sedekat ini? Oh, Kami-sama, ijnkanlah aku memiliki malaikat ini!" curhatnya panjang lebar penuh perasaan seperti seorang wanita.

Ryuuzaki menghela nafasnya, lelah karena omongannya terus diabaikan oleh pemuda di depannya ini. "Maaf, bukannya aku tak mau atau apa, Yagami-kun. Tapi, yang tadi itu memang bukan pacarku, tapi anakku," ujarnya dengan raut wajah dan nada penuh penyesalan yang mendalam.

"What the-?" Light langsung melongo, seakan Atlas yang sudah pegal menopang bumi, melemparkan bumi ke atas kepalanya. Semilyar uang koin rasanya menembus dada Light. Tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Maaf, Yagami-kun. Sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu, aku menikah dengan seorang wanita cantik. Namanya Halle Bullock tapi biasa dipanggil Ridner. Dia juga bekerja di Death Hardware kok. Rambutnya pirang dan poninya panjang pendek," ujarnya sambil terus menyantap ice cream itu dengan cepat.

"What the-?" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mulut ternganga.

"Maaf ya.." Ryuuzaki menyendok ice cream terakhirnya. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, mendekati gelas beling mungil itu, menyentuhkannya lidahnya ke benda dingi itu. Menjilatinnya. "Aku duluan ya."

Ryuuzaki meletakkan gelasnya, kedua kakinya ia turunkan, berdiri dengan posisi bungkuk yang biasanya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil dompet, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas, menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku titip ya."

Kaki-kaki Ryuuzaki melangkah mendekati pintu keluar. Tangannya menggapai gagang pintu, hendak membukanya. Tapi diurungkan dulu niatnya itu dan menoleh kea rah Light yang masih duduk terpaku dengan hati yang hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa bisa ia tertipu oleh wajah manis nan rupawan milik Ryuuzaki yang ternyata sudah berkeluarga?

"Tapi, kalau Yagami-kun benar menyukaiku, masih ada kesempatan untuk menjadi simpananku kok. Kutunggu pedekatenya ya," ujar Ryuuzaki, tersenyum. Kata-katanya tadi seperti om-om senang saja. Kemudian ia membuka pintu keluarnya diiringi dengan bunyi lonceng kecil yang tergantung di ats pintu. Keluar meninggalkan Light yang hanya bisa duduk mematung dengan hati yang hancur. Sedetik setelah Ryuuzaki menutup pintu, restoran itu dipenuhi oleh raungan dan tangisan kesedihan dan kekecewaan yang keluar dari bibir seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang frustasi karena cinta yang tak tersampaikan.

**.**

**Owari?

* * *

**

**A/N: AAAA~ gomen kalo endingnya gaje dan gak sesuai harapan. Abis, emang begini yang terpikir sama tak saya pas merenungi perbedaan umur mereka yang sampe 7 tahun itu :p**

**dan Tory cheese cracker pairingnya ya itu, LRidner XP**

**Makasih buat yang review chap 1 8D Review lagi yak? *ditepok***

**Ah, respon to ****Gummy Cherries: Ini LLight kok. Liat aja si Light yang memikirkan Ryuuzaki dengan penuh perasaan seperti seorang wanita (baca: uke) XD  
hohoh. habis saya dilema Grell juga sih 8P  
makasih ya reviewnya :)  
**

**Kemungkinan kalo senggang saya buat sekuelnya. hoh hoh hoh *ketawa ala pak Tanaka***

**Oke, sekian dari saya,**

**Robe, Momo :)**

**Review?  
**


End file.
